Tatusiowa córeczka
by Risies
Summary: Jak Chihiro i Nanami spędzają swoje wspólne urodziny? Non-despair AU. /Ilustracja wykonana przez lollialice na tumblrze


Chihiro wygrzebał się spod sterty koców, przeczesał rozczochrane brązowe włosy dłonią, a jego nieprzytomny wzrok padł na dwadzieścia błękitnych falujących prostokątów. Były one wygaszaczami ekranu. Na dwudziestu komputerach. Jęknął i natychmiast z powrotem zakrył twarz kocem. Kiedyś wydawało mu się, że może spędzić przy komputerze całą wieczność, jednak właśnie przekonał się, że siedemdziesiąt cztery godziny niemalże nieprzerwanej pracy nad skomplikowanym programem były jego limitem. Zakrył kocem uszy z ponurą miną i spróbował wyobrazić sobie, że leży na plaży albo na łące, najlepiej kilka stuleci wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze żadnego komputera nie wynaleziono, i wsłuchuje się w odgłosy wydawane przez istoty żywe, ludzi, zwierzęta, wszystko jedno, byle tylko nie maszyny. Cóż, nawet żyjąc w takich okolicznościach zajmował by się pewnie przepisywaniem ksiąg, długo ślęcząc przy świetle świecy nad ozdobnymi inicjałami. Jego wyobrażeniom towarzyszył jednak nieustanny szum, i choć bardzo się starał, nie udało mu się przekonać samego siebie, że to szum morza. W końcu zrzucił z siebie koc i w popłochu rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, aż dojrzał klamkę. Przyjrzał się jej w zamyśleniu, opierając brodę na złożonych dłoniach.

-Wiem- powiedział do siebie z uczuciem tryumfu- Po prostu stąd wyjdę.

Ustaliwszy to ze sobą, wstał i wybiegł najszybciej jak się dało z pomieszczenia, które parę lat temu, kiedy je urządzał, wydawało mu się rajem. Pokój bez okien, pełen najdoskonalszych osiągnięć nowoczesnej techniki, z mięciutkim legowiskiem pośrodku i nie dopuszczający do znajdującej się w nim osoby żadnych dowodów na istnienie świata zewnętrznego był teraz jednak nazywany przez niego w myślach przeklętą norą. Trzasnął drzwiami, oparł się o nie i odetchnął głęboko.

-W porządku- zerknął na zegarek oprócz godziny pokazujący również datę i wiele potrzebnych mniej lub bardziej rzeczy, jak to, czy jest dobra pora, aby iść na ryby- Zresztą, dzisiaj jest ważny dzień.

Odwrócił się i przeszedł kilka niepewnych kroków, przypominając sobie jak się chodzi i gdzie co znajduje się w jego domu. Kiedy jednak dotarł do kuchni, znowu przystanął, zadziwiony i zamrugał kilka razy, uśmiechając się mimo iż starał się zachować powagę.

Na wysokim białym stołku stała mała dziewczynka w różowej sukience, usilnie próbując rozsmarować wciąż mocno zmrożone masło na kilku kromkach chleba, rozłożonych dosyć chaotycznie na wystającej poza blat stołu i chwiejącej się tacce.

-Em, Nanami-chan, co ty robisz?- zapytał Chihiro, z przyzwyczajenia rozkładając ręce, bo, jak się spodziewał, dziewczynka błyskawicznie rzuciła mu się na szyję, upuszczając nóż i przewracając stołek.

-Śniadanie dla tatusia-wyszeptała wtulając buzię w jego kołnierz, zaraz jednak oderwała się i spojrzała mu w oczy, przybierając poważny i dostojny wyraz twarzy-Wszystkiego najlepszego, tatusiu!

-Dziękuję. Ale jest czwarta rano?... I poza tym, to przede wszystkim twoje urodziny, Nanami-chan! Powinnaś się wyspać.

-Ale to są urodziny tatusia.

-Urodziny dzieci są ważniejsze niż urodziny dorosłych...

-Nie wtedy kiedy to urodziny tatusia.

-Żadnej kłótni z tobą nie wygram, co?- roześmiał się i uniósł dziewczynkę wysoko. Miała bladoróżowe oczy i tego samego koloru proste włosy, przywodzące na myśl zasuszone płatki róż, inne niż jego jasnobrązowe kręcone włosy i brązowe oczy o niespotykanie intensywnym, żółtawym odcieniu. Oczy ich dwójki miały jednak taki sam kształt i identyczne, spokojne spojrzenie. Oboje byli także raczej drobni, a przede wszystkim tak samo mili i uprzejmi, cisi i spokojni, i mimo pozornego zamknięcia we własnym świecie w rzeczywistości otwarci na innych i ciekawi wszystkiego. Ze wszystkich ich cech jednak najbardziej wybijała się ich ogromna wewnętrzna siła i wiara w siebie, niezależnie od okoliczności. Ale wystarczyło, żeby ktoś zobaczył, jak palce Nanami stają się praktycznie niewidoczne, przesuwając się w niemożliwej prędkości po klawiaturze lub konsoli, aby mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że jest ona córką Chihiro.

-Właściwie to już dosyć dawno wstałam. Skończyłam dwie części gry. Ale spałam od czwartej do dziesiątej- oznajmiła dziewczynka, lekko zeskakując na ziemię.

-Kiedy się urodziłaś, pomyślałem, że nie chcę, żebyś przejmowała mój styl życia-westchnął Chihiro.-Przynajmniej nie dopóki będziesz nastolatką...No i masz dzisiaj przedszkole.

-Wiem, prześpię się tam. Poczekaj chwilkę, tatusiu!- Nanami pobiegła do swojego pokoju.

-Nie chodzisz do przedszkola po to, żeby tam spać!- zdążył jej jeszcze powiedzieć. Uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo bezwartościowe jest jego pouczenie, przypominając sobie, jak jego jedynaczka przedrzemała całe swoje pierwsze w życiu wyjście na basen, dryfując w dmuchanym kole w kształcie kwiatka, przez sen mrucząc coś do siebie i uderzając w wodę, jakby to były klawisze. Udawało jej się nawet zręcznie omijać wszystkie inne osoby przebywające w basenie. Nie zdołał jej wtedy dobudzić, mimo szybkiego obracania koła, lekkiego polewania dziewczynki wodą i wołania jej imienia. Zrozumiał wtedy, że mała może obudzić się jedynie sama z siebie. Zadanie to spełniał także bardzo głośny budzik, jednak tych Nanami szczerze nienawidziła i za każdym razem przy usłyszeniu alarmu w jej oczach pojawiały się prawdziwe łzy, zatem Chihiro po prostu postanowił mieć nadzieję, że córeczka obudzi się, kiedy zaistnieje taka potrzeba.

Usiadł przy stole i zaczął jeść przygotowane przez dziewczynkę śniadanie, aby zapobiec pęknięciu jej serca na milion kawałeczków. W tym czasie Nanami wróciła do kuchni, niosąc ogromny plik laurek przewiązany wstążeczką. Wdrapała się na krzesełku obok taty i pocałowała go w policzek.

-Proszę, to dla ciebie, tatusiu. Pokażę ci wszystko, co narysowałam i ci o wszystkim opowiem, dobrze?

Spędzili dłuższy czas przeglądając rysunki, wzorowane w większości na scenach bitewnych z kilkudziesięciu gier. Nanami miała jednak dużo własnych pomysłów i wyobraźni, i wiele jej rysunków przedstawiało zupełnie nowe rasy lub magiczne miejsca i przedmioty.

-Dziękuję ci, kochanie- powiedział mężczyzna i pocałował dziewczynkę w czółko- Dam ci twój prezent wieczorem, zgoda?

-Tak! Będę mogła się na niego cieszyć i zgadywać co to cały dzień!

-Zobaczysz, że i tak nie zgadniesz- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo znad filiżanki kawy. I to był moment, kiedy na miejscu małego aniołka pojawiała się istotka z nadętymi i zarumienionymi policzkami i bardzo groźnie ściągniętymi brwiami.

-Zgadnę! Um, czy to...Czy to gra w której się chodzi na randki? Bo w takie jeszcze nie grałam.

-Nie, i na razie jeszcze nie możesz. Ściśle rzecz biorąc, to w ogóle nie jest gra- odparł.

-Hm...Ale mówiłeś wcześniej, że sam to zrobiłeś, tatusiu!

-Bo tak jest.

Nie mając pamięci do dat, Chihiro zawsze przygotowywał prezenty dla córeczki i innych bliskich mu osób z kilkumiesięcznym wyprzedzeniem, wiedząc, że jeżeli odłoży to na później, to zapomni. Dzięki temu prezenty zawsze były dopracowane i zachwycające.

-Ach...zgadnę co to jest w przedszkolu.

-Dobrze, możesz próbować. A teraz leć umyć ząbki.

Dziewczynka, mówiąc przeciągłe „Już!" pobiegła do łazienki, a on zauważył wtedy paczkę leżącą w przedpokoju. Nanami musiała ją odebrać, ale jako że była zaadresowana do niego, nie zajrzała do środka. Części do komputerów przyszły już jakiś czas temu, a poza nimi nic nie zamawiał, więc sięgnął po nożyczki podekscytowany tym, że któreś z jego przyjaciół postarało się dla niego aż tak bardzo. Zerwał białe taśmy obklejające karton, przeciął go, by wyciągnąć kolejny papierowy worek. Westchnął z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem, ale chociaż wciąż nie mógł dostrzec prezentu, mógł już wyczuć dotykiem, że jest to coś miękkiego. Zaintrygowany wyciągnął szybko przedmiot, najpierw z niebieskiej połyskliwej folii a na końcu z folii bąbelkowej, i zastygł z lekko rozchylonymi z zaskoczenia ustami i oczyma. Nigdy w życiu nie miał okazji widzieć tak wielkiego zagęszczenia ozdób na tak małej przestrzeni, jaką była sukieneczka dla małej dziewczynki. Wykonana w stylu rokoko, z rządków białych i różowych koronek, wyglądała tak jakby miała się zbić jeśliby ją upuścił, więc doszedł do wniosku, że zapakowanie jej w tyle materiałów nie było wcale tak dziwne. Ułożył ją delikatnie na paczce i uniósł brwi na widok imienia nadawcy liściku, który spadł z sukienki. Osoba ta znajdowała się zdecydowanie poza pierwszą dziesiątką, jaką podejrzewał o wysłanie paczki, a dokładniej mówiąc zajmowała przedostatnie miejsce, wygrywając tylko z pewnym noszącym okulary blondynem. Uniósł karteczkę na wysokość oczu i uśmiechnął się na widok znanego mu, niemalże przesadnie starannego, stylizowanego na gotyckie pisma.

_Fujisaki-kun, _

_wszystkiego najlepszego. Pamiętaj, żeby pić wodę, jeść, i wychodzić co jakiś czas na dwór. Pomyślałam, że Nanami-chan będzie ślicznie w tej sukience. Przekaż jej życzenia ode mnie. _

_ Z najserdeczniejszymi pozdrowieniami_

_Celestia Ludenberg_

Mimo, iż ton listu na to nie wskazywał, Chihiro wyczytał między wierszami, że Celes chciałaby, żeby Nanami nosiła sprezentowaną sukienkę oraz jej podobne codziennie, jednak wiedział, że choć jego córeczka lubi kiedy jej ubrania mają trochę kokardek i zdobień, to nie chciałaby być pozbawiana przy okazji możliwości samodzielnego poruszania się. „Trzeba będzie ubrać w to małą i wysłać jej zdjęcie, to będzie zadowolona"- pomyślał, zawołał dziewczynkę i pokazał jej prezent, po czym zauważył, że mają już mało czasu do wyjścia do przedszkola i jeśli chcą zdążyć, muszą się pospieszyć. W czasie jazdy samochodem zauważył w lusterku, że Nanami usnęła, kiedy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi, i otworzyła oczy dokładnie w momencie, kiedy silnik przestał pracować.

W przedszkolu podeszła do swojej przegródki w szatni, odwiesiła płaszczyk, zdjęła worek i zaczęła zmieniać swoje kozaki na granatowe botki, kiedy w korytarz weszła jej wychowawczyni i uśmiechnęła się na jej widok niemalże z ulgą.

-Jak dobrze, Chiaki-chan tu jest!

-Dzień dobry- odpowiedziała dziewczynka, kończąc grzeczne powitanie ogromnym ziewnięciem. Z sali wysypały się dzieci, które natychmiast ją otoczyły, składając jej życzenia i opowiadając o problemach, jakie napotkały ostatnio w grach. Chihiro uśmiechnął się łagodnie na ten widok; obawiał się, że siedząca nieustannie w kącie z konsolą do gier córeczka może mieć problemy z dogadywaniem się z rówieśnikami. Mimo iż rzeczywiście żadnej lalki ani zabawy na dworze nie uważała za bardziej warte zaszczycenia spojrzeniem od migoczącego ekraniku, to zyskała sobie ogromną sympatię u innych dzieci, a przede wszystkim przedszkolanek tym, że bystrymi, spokojnymi spostrzeżeniami umiała załagodzić każdą kłótnię, rozmową odwrócić uwagę płaczącego dziecka od jego skaleczenia lub bolącego brzuszka i przekonać swoje koleżanki i kolegów do zjedzenia nielubianej przez nich potrawy. Zdarzało jej się także wymyślać i rysować ciekawe gry planszowe i terenowe, w które dzieci potrafiły bawić się bez przerwy przez kilka dni, choć ona sama często nudziła się w połowie i siadywała w swoim ulubionym wyłożonym poduszkami kąciku, sięgając po książeczkę.

Pochylił się i przytulił córeczkę na pożegnanie. Nanami odwzajemniła przytulenie z taką siłą, że poczuł się jakby ktoś miażdżył mu kości, po czym odeszła do sali na przemian trzymając dwie koleżanki za ręce i machając do niego.

Od razu po wyjściu z przedszkola pojechał na duże zakupy, kompletując zapasy, dzięki którym często potrafili przeżyć nawet i kilka miesięcy. Po powrocie do domu otworzył wszystkie okna i wysprzątał każdy kąt, korzystając z tego że zakończył wszystkie projekty i ma dzień wolny, nie wiedział, kiedy będzie miał taki następny. Po posprzątaniu przez następne parę godzin odbierał telefony z życzeniami i tworzył grę, tylko dla własnej rozrywki. Niemal jednocześnie programował i grał, bawiąc się modyfikowaniem wyglądu i ataków stworów, z którymi walczyła jego postać. Chociaż stworzył grę bez żadnego wcześniejszego planu, uznał że jest całkiem przyjemna i może kiedyś zamieni ją w większy projekt. Na razie zebrał się, żeby odebrać dziecko z przedszkola. Wcześniej wychodził około czwartej, ale wtedy koleżanki Nanami płakały, kurczowo się jej trzymając, dlatego teraz odbierał ją godzinę później, zazwyczaj spotykając na miejscu mamy koleżanek. Dzisiaj kiedy tylko ukazał się w wejściu, Nanami przebiegła przez korytarz niczym postać z gier o wyścigach i wskoczyła mu w ramiona. Pożegnał się z przedszkolankami i zaniósł córeczkę do samochodu.

-Ej, przed chwilą byłaś taka pełna życia, nie usypiaj teraz- potrząsnął nią delikatnie, ale bez skutku. Westchnął z uśmiechem i usadził ją na jej miejscu oraz zapiął pasy. W domu Nanami niespodziewanie znowu odzyskała energię i rzuciła się do kuchni.

-Pani kucharka nauczyła mnie dzisiaj, jak robić kisiel- oznajmiła, podgrzewając wodę.-Zrobię go nam teraz bardzo dużo.

-Wygląda na to, że mieliście ciekawe zajęcia.

-Nie, zakradłam się do kuchni po moim torcie i śpiewaniu. Pani obiecała, że jeżeli nic nie spalę, to mnie nie wyrzuci.

Chihiro parsknął śmiechem, podając dziewczynce miskę z najwyższej szafki.

-Chyba jesteś najbardziej wpływową osobą w tym przedszkolu. No i znowu to ty robisz coś dla mnie. Jak skończysz, to przyjdź do salonu, czekam z prezentem.

Piętnaście minut później Nanami wbiegła do salonu z wielką miską parującej, gęstej, czerwonej cieczy. Zjedli po kilkanaście łyżek, po czym truskawkowy kisiel mieli rozmazany po całych twarzach.

-Pyszne-skomentował Chihiro, oblizując łyżkę.- Nam robili takie same. Zrobiony przez moją córeczkę i to w dodatku o smaku wspomnień, zamawiam go też na jutro na śniadanie.

-Tatusiu...-odpowiedziała Nanami, przykładając swoją łyżkę do ust. Starała się wyglądać poważnie, ale ze smugami kisielu na policzkach nie wyszło jej to za dobrze.

-Co takiego? A tak, mówiłem, że mam dla ciebie prezent...A wspomniałem, że chcę ci kogoś przedstawić?

Sięgnął ręką za kanapę i wyprowadził zza niej półmetrowego, biało-różową królicę. Nanami wciągnęła szybko powietrze i przyjrzała jej się, stając na czworakach. Królica zamrugał czarnymi oczkami, a Nanami poprawiła jego kokardkę.

-Och, to Chiaki-chan! Wuv, wuv!- zawołała, wyciągając różową łapkę w górę w geście uznania i powitania. Nanami objęła ją, uniosła i przytuliła.

-Zaprojektowałem tę maskotkę i napisałem program, który nią steruje, więc jesteście jakby siostrzyczkami.-Chihiro pogłaskał Nanami po włosach z uśmiechem, poprawiając jej spinkę w kształcie statku kosmicznego.

-A ona potrafi powiedzieć coś więcej?- Dziewczynka zadarła główkę, miała oczy okrągłe z przejęcia doniosłością momentu.

-Na razie jeszcze nie, ale jeśli ją nauczysz...Jak ją nazwiesz?

-Usami! Jak zajączek i „Nanami" razem, tak samo jak ja mam imię po tatusiu! Usami-chan, to jest nasz tatuś. Dziękuję! Dziękujemy, że się urodziłeś!

Dziewczynka i robot o kształcie królika wskoczyły na niego niespodziewanie, tak że przewrócił się na kanapę. Roześmiał się i obrócił dziewczynkę w powietrzu, odpowiadając jej takim samym podziękowaniem. Kiedy zajrzał potem do pokoju córeczki, zdumiony zauważył, że spała o normalnej porze. Uśmiechnął się i zgasił światło, przymykając drzwi. Chociaż miała wiele maskotek, o które wszystkie zawsze bardzo dbała, to jednak leżały one tylko na skraju łóżka, podczas gdy dziewczynka zawsze usypiała przytulając odruchowo konsolę. Dzisiaj jednak konsola leżała wyłączona na szafce nocnej, a Nanami oddychała równo z zarumienionymi policzkami i otwartą szeroko buzią, obejmując Usami.


End file.
